There are a variety of trailer houses towed to destinations by automobiles and located there to be used. Various proposals have been made in view of spending comfortable time when located, especially as there are regulations by Japanese law on shapes and sizes for traveling.
For example, Document 1 discloses a trailer for a mobile house, which is easily moved by pulling with a traction vehicle, and in which wheels etc. that become useless in long term installation are easily detached, including a base frame which is a base pedestal of the house; a wheel unit including a wheel; and a slide mechanism which makes the wheel unit slide in a horizontal direction from the base frame which is jacked up, to be attached/detached. The base frame and the wheel unit are fixed together with a bolt, and a positioning mechanism is provided for positioning the base frame and the wheel unit at a position to be fixed by the bolt.